


darker than the ocean

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: Dex and Bitty both play for the Aces. Kent and Bitty are sort of a thing. They want Dex to be part of that thing.Here's where it gets interesting.





	darker than the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/gifts).



> I couldn't even be bothered to set up the scene so that's what the summary is for

The first time Dex has sex with Bitty and Kent, he expects it to be hard, loud, and dramatic, just like them. He doesn’t expect it to be slow and patient.

He’s the center of attention, that’s something he isn’t used to. He’s tall, gangly, and not too attractive. Bitty looks at him likes he’s a fucking snack. Kent licks his torso up and down, tracing every curve of his pecks.

Bitty sucks his clavicle hard, biting down harshly before licking the wound.

“Sweetie, you’re just so perfect,” Bitty murmurs absent, minded.

Dex nods as Kent sucks one of his abs. He arches forward, groaning. Bitty breathes heavily into his ear.    
“Fuck you’re so hot,” Kent murmurs.

Kent hovers over his navel, swirling his tongue slowly before dipping it into his belly button.

“No, honey, he’s pretty,” Bitty says. “Isn’t that right, Dex? You’re a pretty twunk.”

“Yea,” Dex moans.

“Say it again for me,” Bitty says.

“I am.”

“Am what?” Bitty teases his cock, running his finger gently against Dex’s tip.

“I’m pretty,” Dex says.

“Louder, so Kent can hear you.” Bitty strokes his dick harder.

“I’m a pretty little twunk.”

“I don’t think you believe that,” Bitty licks his strip up his adam’s apple.

“Kent, show how much you like his pretty little cock.”

Kent nods, he moves further down.

He doesn’t start with Dex’s head, rather, his balls. He takes them gently with his mouth mouth. He gently rubs them with his tongue, giving Dex much needed friction.

Bitty,  meanwhile, strokes Dex’s lower belly. “You’re such a greedy slut. You’ve been waiting for this for years, haven’t you baby? Been waiting to take it up the ass while you fuck an NHL star. Isn’t that right?”

Dex groans, Bitty squeezes his cock. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes.”

Bitty takes his index finger in his mouth, getting it nice and wet. He takes his finger to the button of his ass.

Bitty takes his index finger in his mouth, getting it nice and wet. He takes his finger to the button of his ass. He gently circles Dex's hole. After a few turns he presses lightly around the rim.

Dex's hole contracts as he shivers in pleasure. At the same time Kent takes Dex's full length into his mouth in one fluid motion. Kent is open and warm, and the thought that this isn't the only part of Kent begging for his dick makes it grow harder. Kent bobs up and slow as Bitty carefully shoves his index finger up Dex’s ass.

Bitty strokes his insides until he finds Dex’s prostate, giving it more attention and pressure. Dex keens, closing his eyes.

“You know it’s Kent with a dick in his mouth,” Bitty chirps. He thrusts into Dex a little faster.

Bitty reaches for a bottle of lube underneath his pillow as he pulls out. He instructs Kent to go slower on Dex.

He covers his hand in a thick layer of lube. When he pushes back into Dex, it’s with two cold slick fingers. He screams, the drastic change in temperature drives him wild.    
“How are you baby?” Bitty asks.    
Dex whines.    
“Kent go harder,” Bitty says as he spreads the two fingers in Dex apart.

Dex feels Bitty’s fingers twisting inside of him, making him feel full and well fucked.    
“Now use your words this time, sweetie,” Bitty says. “How are you?”

“I’m close,” Dex says.

“Oh no sweetheart, we’ve only just begun. You can come when I tell you to alright?”

Bitty adds a third finger into Dex. “You’re going to fuck Kent, and then if you’re a good boy, you can come after he does. Understand?”(edited)

“Yes,” Dex hisses as Kent’s finger strokes his perineum.

“Good,” Bitty says. “Kenny, honey, are you ready?”    
Kent stops teasing Dex. “Yea, one sec.”    
He grabs a condom and rolls it onto Dex, stroking the head of his dick afterward. At the same time Bitty is putting a condom on himself. Dex pants, wriggling in frustration.

“Get on your knees Dex,” Bitty says.

Dex follows instructions, remaining still as Kent situates himself underneath him. Bitty grips his hips tightly behind him.

“Well go on,” Bitty says.    
Dex pulls Kent closer. He eases himself into Kent. He’s warm and fits Dex like a glove. Kent dips himself lower, taking more of Dex into his hole.

Bitty puts his fingers into Dex once more. “You can’t come until his does.”

Dex can barely focus as he reaches to finger Kent’s dick. Kent moans quietly. Dex feels him getting wet and pliant. He starts thrusting again.

Bitty hits his prostate with his fingers. Dex thrusts harder into Kent.

Dex feels Bitty’s dick sliding into his hole. He thrusts against Dex’s prostate as Kent thrusts his hips higher and faster.

Bitty thrusts faster. Even though he’s technically fucking Kent, Dex is getting fucked from both sides. He takes a deep breath. His skin feels on fire. He needs to come desperately.

“Kenny, how are you feeling?” Bitty asks.

“Need more,” he rasps.

“Dex, why don’t you go down on him?”

Dex grunts as Bitty hits his prostate in just the right way. “Ok,” he says, slowly sliding out of Kent. Kent scoots back, putting a pillow underneath his hips. Dex gets down onto his forearms. He sticks his tongue into Kent’s hole. Kent tastes salty but with a hint of sweetness. Dex sticks tongue in further as Bitty fucks him harder. His cock won’t stop throbbing. It’s bordering pain from how long he’s waited to come.

Kent whines above him. “Fuck, put your mouth on my dick.”    
Dex does, swirling Kent’s dick in his mouth. He tilts his head slightly, so he can run his tongue against the hood of Kent’s dick.

Bitty grabs his cock, stroking it completely dry. Normally, this would irritate Dex slightly. But he’s so close he has to kiss Kent’s dick to stop himself from screaming desperately.

“Spread him open with your fingers, baby,” Bitty says.    
Dex half hazardly puts three fingers into Kent immediately. He reaches his other hand to grab Kent’s dick, flicking it rapidly in succession with his finger fucking.

Kent shouts. Dex feels Kent’s hole spasm around his hand. Bitty gives him a few more thrusts, his breath is hot against Dex’s ear.    
“Come for us, baby,” Bitty rasps.

Dex screams, he comes fast and hard against Bitty’s hand.

He feels Bitty come inside him. As soon as they both finish, he collapses against Kent.

He trembles, feeling gentle hands massaging his sore muscles.

Kent kisses his jaw as Bitty pets his hair. “You did so well, baby,” Bitty whispers.

“Fuck yea you did,” Kent agrees.

Dex hums, accepting their soft whispers of adoration. He falls asleep soon after that: finally satiated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> to my muse, thanks for indulging my drunk self <333


End file.
